Darkest Knight ReWritten
by LordofAmus
Summary: Darkest Knight re-written. Chrono dies in a battle with a soul eater. Rosette is devastated and searches to get him back. Story is better I swear! This is only the first part! Rated T to be safe. ChronoXRosette


**Darkest Knight Re-Written. Chapter One.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the first chapter in Darkest Knight Re-written! This is a mix of the anime and the manga. I might add a few new things into this version so it fits better and so you're not reading the same story twice. I won't be following the dialogue exactly either. I haven't written a re-write before so I'm not sure how it goes. Reviews are appreciated as always! I hope you guys enjoy the story! I promise this one will be better! And I won't be doing songs for this Fanfic since I did it with the other…lol XD Sorry.

_Chrono:_ It better. Are you gonna kill me this time?

_HKA:_ Yep ^_^

_Chrono: _Darn…-_-

_Rosette:_ Haha! *points at Chrono and laughs*

_HKA:_ Rawr X3

_Rosette:_ *Whispers to Chrono* Lets get out of here…

_Chrono:_ *Nods and tip toes away with Rosette*

_HKA:_ Where'd they go?

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Chrono Crusade or any of its characters.

…***…

The door to the showers opened and the humid air rushed out into the cold room. A purple haired boy stepped out of the room with a towel wrapped around him from the waist down. He quickly dressed into a pair of sleeping clothes. It was late at the Magdalene Order. The demon was probably the only one still awake. He could hear the Elders snoring on the other side of the small hut. The demon called Chrono, spread the towel on the foot of his bed and sat down. His long purple hair lay across the towel. He began to attempt to brush the tangles out when he heard a knock at the door. Chrono set the brush down on the bed and got up. Upon opening the door he was faced with his partner and contractor, Rosette Christopher.

Rosette had shoulder length blond hair that cascaded beautifully down her back. (I hate writing descriptions for girls. It creeps me out…not that I have anything wrong with gays! I don't care if guys like guys or vice versa!) Her azure eyes were always sparkling with a burning fire that burned perpetually. Accept now her azure eyes were glassy like tears were threatening to fall. This was out of character for the young woman.

"What's wrong, Rosette?" Chrono asked instantly concerned. The girl sniffed.

"I had a nightmare" she said. The purple head opened the door wider and motioned the girl inside.

"Come inside. Do you want to talk?" he asked. The girl nodded and walked in to his bed. Chrono sat down on the foot of the bed where his towel was. Rosette sat behind him and picked up the brush. She began to brush though his long silky hair.

"I had a dream about Joshua again." She said. Chronos worst fears had been assumed. He hoped that it was only him getting kidnapped by Aion. Sometimes the girl had dreams about her brother being killed. "But that wasn't all. You were in it, Chrono"

"Me?" Chrono said taken aback. She hadn't had any dreams about him that he had heard of. The girl nodded and continued.

"I had a dream that Aion killed you in order to get Joshua." The girls' voice shook slightly. She separated his hair into three parts and began to plate it.

"It's all right Rosette. I'm here and we'll get Joshua back" Chrono said wanting to turn around to comfort but knowing she'd get mad for moving his head.

"I know but my dream was so realistic; your scream, the blood, Joshua, Aion." Rosette said miserably as she tied off his braid. Chrono turned around. His blood red eyes were soft and gentle. Rosette forgot he was a demon sometimes. He seemed too nice and pure to be the same creature who stole her brother. He pulled her into a huge. Rosette wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair. He winced. He hated seeing Rosette like this, especially when it was his fault. (A/N: Aw, Poor Chrono.)

"It's fine Rosette. I promise that we'll get Joshua back." Chrono promised.

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you Chrono" Rosette said. This really worried Chrono. Rosette was never sentimental. That dream must have really scared her.

"Heh" Chrono laughed coldly. How ironic her question was. "Without me this wouldn't have even happened." He felt Rosette stiffen in his embrace. She pushed him off of him.

"Chrono!" she yelled. "Would you quit blaming yourself?" Her azure eyes narrowed at him and turned hard.

"I'm sorry Rosette but I could never lie to you. If I had killed Aion earlier or if I didn't exist this wouldn't have happened. Joshua would still be with you and you'd have a full lifetime" Chrono said his voice decreasing in volume.

"Ugh! Chrono, quit blaming yourself! I don't regret anything. How could you wish you didn't exist?" she asked.

"I don't wish that! I wish I would have killed Aion earlier" Chrono said in a whisper. Even though Aion had done many terrible things he was still his brother.

"How were you suppost to know? He was your brother!" Rosette said. The way she said brother made Chrono wince.

"I should have seen the signs" Chrono said. "Back when we were the Sinners I should have seen how he treated Mary and the others. He didn't care if anything happened. He only pretended." Chrono said.

Rosette signed, "Chrono, I don't want to listen to you blame yourself anymore so I'm leaving. If you want to admit that it wasn't your fault, I will stay" Rosette said.

"I could never lie to you" Chrono whispered. Rosette sighed and jumped to her feet.

"Have fun moping to yourself" she growled before she left. Chronos heart took a dive. He hated being alone to think. He was lucky most of the time that Rosette was there with him but she left him. It began to dawn on Chrono that Rosette had left him to suffer on his own. He sighed and crawled to the head of his bed. (Haha. It rhymes) He crawled under the covers and curled into a tight ball. He was tired but sleep wouldn't come. His mind replayed everything from leaving Pandemonium, to being with Mary and the Sinners, to being found by Rosette and Joshua and to when Joshua was taken away. He felt a strong wave of self hatred wash through him as he realized he could have prevented it all. He could have saved all those people but he only thought of himself and freedom from Pandemonium. After a few hours he was finally able to drift into a uncomfortable sleep.

…***…

"…ette! Rosete! ROSETTE!" A voice screamed. Rosette jumped and jolted out of bed.

"Huh? What?" she exclaimed.

"Rosette, Sister Kate wishes to see you" Rosettes friend, Mary said outside of her door. Rosette jumped up and quickly got dressed. She felt terrible about what she had done to Chrono last night. He had comforted her when she was scared but she had left him to dwell on his past. He either had a bad night sleep or was avoiding her since it was usually him who woke her up. She opened her door and slipped out. As she walked down the hallway towards Sister Kate's office she ran into Remington.

"There you are Sister Rosette. Sister Kate wishes to see you" he said. Rosette grinned with a blush.

"Thank you father. Mary told me" she said. "I was just on my way to her office but should I go get Chrono?" she asked. Remington shook his head.

"That won't be necessary. Chrono is already waiting. I'd hurry up because I don't trust him being in Sister Kate's room." Rosettes mouth dropped to the floor. Father didn't trust Chrono? Remington laughed. "Not like that Rosette. I don't trust Sister Kate. You know how she gets"

Rosette laughed in relief. "You got a point there." She said. She and Father Remington turned and walked together to Sister Kate's office. As they neared they heard yelps and screams. Father Remington opened the door calmly to reveal Chrono running around Sister Kate's desk trying to escape from the angry nun. When the demon and the head nun realized Rosette and Remington had arrived they stopped. Sister Kate blushed.

"Oh my, how embarrassing" she said trying to look innocent. (I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. XD) Chrono quickly ran to where Rosette and Remington was.

"You wanted to see me, Sister Kate?" Rosette asked. She noticed how Chrono avoided looking at her.

"Yes. We have reports of a few demons in Central Park. We want you two to go investigate." Sister Kate said.

"Ok. We're on it!" Rosette said in determination. Sister Kate stopped her from leaving the room when she added,

"This is a special case though. A soul eater has taken over another demons body. The Elder has made a new device which will make it easier to perform the dive." Sister Kate explained as Remington handed a cross that looked like the handle to a sword.

"It was specially designed to dive into a demon so all you have to do is touch it to them and if you think hard enough it will perform the dive but all thoughts must be focused on the demon" Remington explained. Rosette nodded.

"You may now go" Sister Kate said. Rosette nodded and stuck the cross into her belt and left with Chrono. They ran to the car. Chrono prayed a silent prayer to keep them safe in the car. (lol XD Sorry but I couldn't help that either) Rosette as always, sped down the road. As she drove towards Central Park she tried to speak to Chrono.

"Chrono, I wanted to talk to you about last night" she said.

"Rosette!" Chrono shouted as Rosette nearly hit a street pole.

"AHH!" Rosette shrieked and swerved sharply to avoid hitting the pole. Once she was back on the road she continued, "Listen, I'm really…"

"We'll talk about this afterward Rosette, ok?" Chrono said. Rosette was about to protest but then she saw Central Park come into view. She sighed and nodded. She slammed the breaks. The car spun in circles and miraculously stopped in a perfect parking position. (Haha. That always happens) Chrono quickly stumbled out of the car and ran into Central Park with Rosette on his heals. People ran past them screaming and yelling. The deeper they went into the park the more damage they saw. Trees were leaning over and grass was catching fire.

"LOOK OUT!" Chrono tackled Rosette to the ground as an energy ball flew towards them. It skimmed the top of his hair as it hit a tree instead. He looked up and the partners got to their feet. Rosette pulled the gun out of its holster and looked for the demon. She saw something move though the trees. Suddenly a cat-woman jumped out from behind the trees. Rosette gasped and took aim with her gun. Before she could shoot Chrono got in the way.

"No! Don't shoot!" he exclaimed.

"What! Are you crazy?" Rosette exclaimed. A wicked smile was plastered on the nekos face.

"Don't. That's my friend! If you kill her then you just kill her! You need to exorcise the soul demon!" Chrono explained.

"Is that you Chrono? I didn't recognize you in that weak disguise" the woman growled. Her eyes were coal black and distant.

"Let go of Shader, soul eater!" Chrono demanded.

Shader laughed, "I like this body. So much power to it! It's wonderful!" she bellowed. Chrono clenched his teeth. He didn't turn around but spoke.

"Rosette, give me the cross. I sense other demons in the park." He said. Rosette looked at him but handed the cross to him. (Remember I said that the thoughts need to be focused on diving in order to dive. That's why she didn't dive into Chrono)

"Be careful" Chrono said softly. Rosette nodded and ran off to find the demons. Chrono took a step towards Shader.

"What are you going to do with that?" Shader teased.

"Come closer and I'll show you" Chrono taunted.

"You can't trick me, stupid boy!" Shader growled. Chrono smiled at her. He could feel the anger emanating off of her. When he smiled hatred began to burn off of her. Shader clenched her fangs and growled, "I'll teach you to smile!" she growled.

Chrono stopped dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes and focused on Shader. He sensed Shader's feet speeding up towards him. She released a shriek and charged at the purple head. _That idiot! His eyes are closed!_ Chrono waited for the last minute until she was almost on him to stretch his arms out and touch her arm with the cross. A luminous light blinded the two demons. They both cried out in pain at the holy light.

The light began to die down. Chrono found himself floating down. He looked down to see where he was going to see Shader's lab in Eden. He saw Shader in her white lab coat standing over a table with her eyes closed like she was trying to block something out.

"Shader! Look over here!" he called. Shader didn't appear to hear him.

"It's no use." A voice said beside Chrono. Chrono spun around to see the soul eater still in Shader's body. Ok this was getting confusing. There was the Shader in the lab and the Shader beside him. "She is mine forever. She will never come back"

"No. I will bring her back!" Chrono growled. He was getting angry at the soul eaters confidence. "Shader! Listen to me! Come back to me and we can talk!" he called.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, idiotic fool. She doesn't want to see you since she feels guilty about helping Aion hurt you and Magdalene" the soul eater growled. _What? How does it know about Mary? _

"Shader! Come back with me! You can work for the Order and you can help stop Aion!" Chrono exclaimed. He saw Shader's ears twitch into his direction. Hope flared up inside him once more. "You can atone for you sins as I have! You can be forgiven!" he called. He didn't know why but tears rose to his own eyes and threatened to fall. Shader looked to him with hopeful eyes. The soul eater growled and suddenly more Shader's rose from the ground and pressed down on Chrono. Chrono let out a yell and tried to fight back but they were too strong. He fell to his knees then to the ground.

"Shader!" he exclaimed.

"No! Don't go!" Shader yelled and ran towards him. She grabbed his hand and pulled. (Hehe. "Pull my finger" lol XD) The soul eater screamed and began to fade. The holy light blinded Shader and Chrono again. Shader and Chrono clung to each other afraid that they'd get lost. When the light died down they looked up. Chronos was only able to gasp when he saw the soul eater was still in Shader. Shader pressed her hands to his chest. Her hands glowed and suddenly an energy ball hit him in the chest. Chrono let out an agonized scream and flew back. He crashed into a tree, his head snapping back to his the truck. Shader screamed as the soul eater finally disappeared. She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Chrono let out a low moan as his shirt began to soak with blood. He had a large ragged wound on his chest where the ball hit him.

Shader came back to her senses. She didn't sense Chrono near her. She looked around and finally spotted him slumped against a tree near a puddle of blood.

"No" she whispered. Tears rose to her eyes. She scrambled over to the purple head and grabbed his hand. His eyes opened but where only half lidded.

"Shad…er?" he croaked. A tear leaked out of Shader's eyes as she nodded to him. A small smile graced Chronos lips.

"Chrono, hold on please! You'll be ok!" Shader begged him. She looked at Chrono. His breathing was ragged and raspy. His chest rose and fell sharply and his eyes had a dull look to them.

"I'm sorry Shader…" his voice hicced. He struggled to take a breath. Shader squeezed his hand softly. "P…please tell Ro…Rosette that I…" a tear leaked out of his eyes as he closed them. He took a short breath and another. He struggled to find air to finish his sentence. He had to tell Shader to tell Rosette that he was sorry he hadn't completed his mission. His back arched slightly in a failed attempt to find more air. Shader began to cry harder. She hated to see him suffer.

"No! Please don't go, Chrono! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!" Shader cried. Chronos aura was very weak.

"Th…ank…you" he managed to chock out. He reached his arm off to brush a tear off. His hand gently brushed her cheek. His eyes closed and he let out his last breath. His hand fell back to the ground and his other hand went limp in her grasp. It took Shader a few seconds to realize what happened.

"**NO**!" she screamed. She squeezed his hand tightly. "No! Please don't leave me, Chrono! Please!" she cried. Her best friend was gone and it was her fault. She leaned down against him and cried. She lost time of how long she cried but she stopped when it seemed she had no more tears. She couldn't let him go though. She kept holding onto his hand. She couldn't look at his face and see his peaceful face after seeing how much he had suffered. It had been her fault he had suffered so much. She had helped Aion take Pandemonium and she had even delivered the blow that had killed him.

She heard a scream pierce the air behind her. She didn't want to look behind her and see the devastated face of Rosette.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed. Shader winced at the fear in her voice. Rosette sprinted as fast as she could to her demons side. She took one look at him and started crying, "No! He can't be gone! He can't be!" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry" Shader said. Rosette looked up angrily about to yell at the cat-demon but saw how red Shader's eyes were and her tear streaked face. She realized the demon was mourning over her fellow demon as well. Rosette only nodded and took Chronos hand. She let out another sob at its coldness. Chrono always had the warmest and softest hands. She hated what death did to people. Guilt flashed through her that the last thing they did had been arguing. Chrono had suffered too much. She cried harder and squeezed his hand harder. Shader sat silently in shock now and stared straight in. After Rosette had finished crying she looked at her.

"We should get back to the Order" Rosette said. Shader only nodded and scooped up her demon friend, not caring that her clear white shirt was getting stained with his blood. They walked with a heavy silence pressing on them to the car. Shader set Chrono in the back. Rosette got in beside him and held him to her. For once she let someone else drive the car to the Order. She looked at her friend who had a peaceful smile on his face and felt more tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chrono" she whispered.

…***…

**A/N:** Wow! One chapter done! This chapter made me depressed so I turned on a funny song called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy'. It's really funny! You should check it out and pardon my swearing. I'm not really allowed to swear unless it's in a song (With exception to the F-bomb and the N-word.) Anyway, please review! It makes me very happy and you too because the chapters will get out quickly.

_Chrono: _WA! I'm still dead in this version!

_Rosette: _Haha ! *Points and laughs*

_HKA:_ 0_o Deja vo (sp)

_Rosette:_ Rawr ^_^

_HKA:_ See ya guys later!

_Chrono:_ Please review! I wanna live!


End file.
